1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle accident analyzing apparatus including a vehicle parameter determination apparatus operated in conjunction with an accident reconstruction system. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for improving reconstruction quality of low speed crashes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for a vehicle accident analyzing apparatus, reconstruction of vehicle crashes is one of the most important issues in road traffic accident reconstruction.
Low speed crashes represent an important crash group, as for example injuries of the cervical spine very often occur even at low speeds. The economic costs caused by such injuries are enormous. Therefore, a growing interest for reconstructing such accidents exists in order to answer the question of liability properly.
For example, in a conventional vehicle accident analyzing apparatus, upon reporting an accident, the extent of injuries of the passengers is determined, to thereby achieve speedy reporting to a rescue organization (for example, see Patent Document 1: JP 2001-514789 A).
In the conventional vehicle accident analyzing apparatus, no effective parameter determination units are provided. Therefore, it is not possible to accurately reconstruct the basic passenger motion inside the passenger cab.